Turning Heads
by lilroses123
Summary: When Bella and Edward see each other in a restaurant, will fate bring them together? How will their friends and family react to their abnormal relationship?And where exactly do they in their relationship? All Human............will be updated soon!
1. The Restraunt

My freakishly pixie like best friend was at it again. Yet, another blind date was set up for tonight. Out of the twenty or so dates she has forced me on so far, I have yet to find one guy worth the troubles of a second date. I also have a feeling this one is going to be no different from the rest. Alice on the other hand thinks it could be my soul mate, the man of my dreams, or my Romeo. The latter suggestion had shocked me, I mean she thinks I could find the one man that our love would be so complicated; we would both tragically die with-in days. When I pointed this out, of course she all but ripped my head off. Apparently, tonight was important to the extreme for her. She was getting those weird 'feelings' about tonight, and all she could tell me was that something life changing was going to happen.

The guys we were meeting were named Tyler and Mike. Tyler apparently was mine, great. As Alice was doing my make-up I was mulling over good ways to get out of this date. The classic ways came to mind, jetting after a 'trip to the bathroom'. Then the harder ways popped up, like faking a heart attack or sickness. Unfortunately I am a terrible liar and Alice is not going to let me get out of this. My only hope now is that they will hate us and skip out instead.

When we got to the restaurant there was a brunette and blonde waiting for us. The brunette turned out to be Tyler (thank goodness, Mike kept eyeing up and down). Alice surprisingly didn't show much interest in Mike, nor did him for her. No, he had is eyes set on me, which is odd considering Alice is beautiful. She is short, not over five feet, and she has short spiky black hair. I on the other hand I am plain, brown hair, brown eyes, and five-four, nothing special.

Alice was scouring the room with her eyes, but never seemed to find what she was looking for. Soon she returned her attention back to our dates with a disappointed look on her face. As we made our way to the table Tyler put his hand on the small of my back to guide me. I did not like this, his hand did not belong there and it did not feel right.

"So, Bella, right?" I nodded to answer Tyler's question, "How did you and Alice meet?"

"Well, I moved to Forks, Washington three years ago to live with my dad. She and her brother Emmett were the only ones I could stand at that school. So, we became best friends and ended up here going to college together. How didn't you and Mike meet?"

"We're just old high school friends and we ended up going to the same college. I only came here for my football scholarship though."

Hm, a football player. Well I guess I can deal with that, it's no big deal until he gets a big head. By the sounds of his useless babble he has got quiet the big head on him. Guess I'm just going to have to stick this one out. While he went into the details of his scholarship, I took a quick scan across the room. I had gotten about half way through the restaurant when a flash of dark copper hair caught my attention. I'm not sure why but the odd feeling in my stomach scared me. I'm known to get sick randomly but this didn't feel like sickness. It felt like the creature that the hair belonged to could change my whole world. The only question was if it was a good change or a bad change. I've never been a fan of change so I'll just avoid this one all together.

Once we successfully got through appetizers and the main course we excused ourselves and headed straight for home. When we were safely inside the house I finally noticed the dreamy expression Alice was wearing.

"What has gotten into you? If Mike has suddenly turned from a frog to a prince, I need proof. He certainly doesn't even remotely look like a frog let alone a prince, and he's slimier than a frog too."

"God, Bella, what on earth are you going on about? Don't you see Bella! I met THE one, the one I'm going to marry!"

"Don't be ridiculous! That's not possible, who?"

"His name is Jasper Whitlock. When I got up for the 'bathroom' I really went so I could introduce myself. I had a feeling my dream guy would be here tonight, hence the date, and when I saw him I knew. The great thing is he had no problem with me telling him were soul mates! We are meant to be together Bella."

Even though I found this insane, I didn't say anything. No need to get my head bitten off for busting her bubble. I wish I could know like that. I envy the confidence she has. How in the world am I supposed to look at the man I'm meant to be with and know that it's him? Out of all the billions of men in this world how am I supposed to know that I magically fell upon the one that's made for me?

In all of this contemplating, I somehow caught myself day dreaming about the copper head of hair. I also found the yearning in the pit of my stomach and tons of regret for not looking back again and unveiling the owner of the magnificent hair.

Chapter Two: Edward.

Jessica insisted I take her to the new restaurant down the street from my apartment. I'm not sure why I'm still with this pushy, demanding, and snotty girl. I guess I'm waiting for the day she will stop having an ugly personality and use her brain every once and a while. It always seems like she's talking about looks, the 'hottest' spots, or her best friend Lauren. I just haven't had the heart to break up with her yet.

On the ride over Jessica was blabbing on about the last fashion disaster she encountered and made fun of. I found her tactics so demeaning. She actually had to gull to walk up to a girl she didn't know, and tell her off just for not being conceded enough to wear the latest trends. I have never been more thankful to enter a noisy restaurant, which would make it easier to tune her out.

After the appetizers I took a look around the place and found my two best friends Jasper and Emmett, sitting in the corner looking a little lost. I discreetly signaled for them to meet me in the bathroom while I excused myself with Jessica. She looked upset that I interrupted her but, I'm pretty sure she'll get over it. I walked over to the bathroom doors to keep my cover. Near the counters Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me.

"Hey guys" I said as I bumped knuckles with them.

"Hey, I thought you were going to break up with Jessica?" Jasper asked.

"I was I just can't do it. You know me."

"Yeah, we do. She may have a killer body, but her attitude matches her face." This came from Emmett of course. I laughed a little, because it was true.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it tonight."

"Finally," they said in unison.

"Well, I guess I better get back to the wicked witch before she barges in here. Lord, knows she will." They laughed and made me promise to meet them at Emmett's after.

As I walked back out to Jessica I was feeling bad about what my intentions to break up with her. This was until I turned to corner and saw her leaning over a table of guys giving them a good dose of cleavage and flirting shamelessly. I was so glad to actually have a reason to break up with her, I walked over to the table and pulled her into a hug.

"Edward! Your, um, back." She said with a forced smile.

"Yep, and just so you know. Were done, have a fantastic night."

"WHAT!!! You did not just break up with me!" She screeched.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I did."

"No, no one breaks up with me," she pointed a manicured finger to her chest and continued. "You _will _regret this."

"Okay, whatever you say. I'm going to go now."

I walked to the table to pay and looked around while I waited for the waitress.

About halfway through my scan of the restaurant, I laid my eyes upon the back of a brunettes head. I don't know why but I was drawn to it. For some reason I wanted to march up to this girl and introduce myself. The sad part is I turned around before I could even see her face.

The rest of the night only one thought ran through my mind.

I have to meet her.

- - -

When I got home I was laid back on my couch, thinking about how easy it was to break up with Lauren. Finally I was free!

As I was thinking the back of a head suddenly popped up in my mind. The perfection of the hair astounded me to no end. How anyone have a head of hair so wonderful? I'm not sure but who ever that creature was had to be a gift from god.

I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind and mentally scanned my agenda for tomorrow. The guys were meeting to go to the gym, and I didn't have a shift at the hospital. I am eternally grateful for the large amount of doctors at the hospital Jasper, Emmett, and I worked at. Our shifts were only 4 or 5 times a week. Here in little Forks, Washington we didn't get a lot of visitors, most of our patients in fact come from out of town, because of our welcoming staff. There is however one girl who is known by every personnel, but me. Every time she came in there was a new story to be told about her latest venture. I felt bad for the poor girl who is the topic of conversation at the sake of her well being.

---


	2. The rocks

Bpov

A week after the restaurant debacle and Alice still hasn't set me up. I think she found a guy to keep her busy for awhile because I haven't seen her in three days. I might actually be missing her a little. Yeah, I know freaky right? But, she is after all my best friend.

Anyways, currently I've been laying about the house reading and listening to Modest Mouse. Their bipolar songs just went so well with any book. Since it is summer I don't have any courses. After the fall semester I'm done with College. At the ripe old age of 22, my career choice is still a mystery. I enjoy people, they always seem to fascinate me and I can spend hours in a mall just watching. So I decided to major in Sociology. I also have a passion for photography so I have a minor in photojournalism. My job at the book store has been rather slow also, so I haven't had much to do. I think the owner of the book store, Mr. Jones, is trying to help me find a boyfriend. Alice has filled him in on my lack in the 'Love Life' department and seeing as he thinks I'm his long lost daughter, he wants me to find the love of my life. The way things are going it's not going to happen any time soon.

I decided to go for a walk after the latest episode of _Top Chief _ended. I grabbed my IPod and walked out the door. I decided to head for my favorite place. A lake about a mile from my house, there is place on the flat rocks to sit and relax. I love this place and don't come here with anyone. I've never seen anyone here before, so imagine my surprise to see a man sitting on _my_ rock.

As I walked up to the figure I didn't pay much attention to the man's head. All I could think was _my rock._ When I reached over to tap his shoulder I realized the copper bronze tone to his hair. It looked exactly like the mesmerizing head in the restaurant. It still made me want to run for the hills, but I had already tapped his shoulder and he was slowly turning around. I noticed he too had ear buds in and I remembered to take mine out. When I looked down again I was greeted with a gorgeous pair of emerald eyes. He was reaching to take the ear buds out of his ears, and his face had a mixture of emotions on it. He look surprised, shocked, and something else but I couldn't pin point it.

Epov

I was listening to music on my favorite rock when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I was shocked, I've never seen anyone out here and I've been coming here for years. When I turned around I saw a girl with inhuman beauty, she was taking out her ear buds and made the action look so angelic I couldn't look away.

I remembered I had my head phones in also so I reached up to take them out, but never once did I take my eyes off her face. She had mahogany hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. It was a familiar shade, but so unusual and stunning I couldn't place where I've seen it before. Suddenly I was met with her deep brown eyes.

We were silent for a couple moments just taking each other in.

I broke the silence. "Um, h-hi"

A rose tinted hue colored her cheeks. It was adorable. _Wait! _My mind screamed. I didn't even know this girl and I was already taken with her blush? This was new to me.

"Hello," she answered quietly.

"Can I help you?" I asked sweetly as I watched her flush darken.

"Oh, well I was wondering why you're here? No one's ever out here."

"I've been coming out here for years."

"So have I but I've never seen you."

"Nor I you."

"Well, are you planning on leaving any time soon?" I was taken aback by this comment. Was she asking me to leave?

"Not really." I replied with a hint of anger in my voice. She looked angry.

"Can you switch rocks?"

"No, I can't. Besides I was here first"

"Gah! Why won't you move?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because…….I just. Look, I come out here to clear my mind and lately I've been over thinking. So, could you just, for me, move?" She requested and the anguish behind her emotions almost made me give in, but I couldn't skip the opportunity to talk to her.

"Why don't we share the rock?" I knew it was risky and the way things have been going I thought she might bite my head off.

"Why not?" She shrugged and took a seat next to me. My jaw went straight to the floor.

"You catching flies?" She had a smirk or her face while she stared out at the water.

"Are you one of those extremely moody girls that never has the same emotion for more than 5 minutes?" Her laughter came out like bells. I've never been so attracted to one girl.

"No, I'm sorry I was so rude. I'm just very protective of this place. I didn't think anyone else knew about this rock."

"I know what you mean. This place has been my sanctuary for years. I'm Edward by the way."

Her face took on a wistful expression as she mulled over the name. "I'm Bella."

The name fit her perfectly.

Bpov

As we sat in silence I thought about this new person. I really think I could be friends with Edward.

**A/N **

**If anyone is reading this, I could really use some fed back. I just want to know if this is something others enjoy reading. I like the idea but it's the first thing I've written so just a quick yay of neigh will do. I'm also not wanting to do long chapters at the moment so sorry.**


	3. poke

A/N: thanks for the feedback. I want to do longer chapters but I honestly have ADD so I get bored with my thoughts and wrap up a chapter. Lame I know, really sorry. Any mistakes let me know. I really try to keep the grammar and spelling tip top because I hate reading stories with a mistake every other paragraph. Everyone makes mistakes though.

Guess I should throw in a disclaimer. Opps just realized I was missing that. My bad

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bpov

An hour later we were still sitting on the rock. We got along swimmingly and I think he is just what I need. Alice is too pushy and talkative to listen to my troubles and Edward and I share the talking time.

"Bella?" Edward questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Well, could we exchange numbers? I really enjoy talking to you." I pulled out my cell phone and exchanged phones with him.

"I was thinking the same thing! Do you maybe want to meet up for coffee Sunday?" I said as I typed in my name and number, adding my e-mail in for good measure.

"That would be great. Do you mind if my brother comes along? He is looking for houses this weekend, so I'll be forced to drag him along everywhere."

"That would be cool. Is he your only sibling?"

"No, I have a little brother also. He's only eighteen though so he's still trucking through High School."

"Lucky him." I replied in a sarcastic tone. High School was not the highlight of my life. After my troublesome freshman year I became a homebody that didn't go anywhere. College is a lot better. I'm nineteen and finally becoming a little more outgoing.

Edward and I were sharing ear buds so we could talk and listen to the same music. Bowling for Soup's _Almost_ came on and I couldn't help but sing along.

"I almost got drunk at school at fourteen where I almost made out with the homecoming queen. Who almost went on to be Miss Texas but lost to a slut with much bigger brestes. I almost drop out to move to L.A. where I was almost famous for almost a day." Edward and I belted out at the same time. I couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles before the chorus. Edward continued on with the song. He had an amazing voice, even singing Bowling for Soup. I peeked up at him while I was laughing and couldn't help but be struck boy this boy's beauty. His emerald eyes were piercing and before I knew my laughter had subsided and the entrancing eyes came closer.

"What is so funny?" A thick layer of his enchanting breath settled across my face and I couldn't repress smirk that over took my face.

"You." I stated simply.

"Wow, Bella, I'm wounded." He cradled he chest as though my witty remark struck him. This of course encouraged my giggles.

"I'm terribly sorry I laughed at your singing." I retorted with a mock pout.

"Oh! So that's what you thought was funny?"

"Yeppers."

"You just said 'yeppers' and yet your laughing at me?" An adorably confused look crossed his face. I didn't see why 'yeppers' was such a funny word to him, but hey, if that's what it takes to make him look so darn cute I would have to incorporate that word into my language more often. As I opened my mouth to comment it started to rain.

**Epov**

As we ran to a shelter from the rain, I noticed an unworldly scent emanating from Bella and drifting towards my nose. The scent of freesias, strawberries, and something sweet I couldn't detect. As much as I hate to admit this, she truly is amazing and I've only known her for a few hours. Now more than ever I'm glad I broke it off with Lauren.

"Edward?" Her eyes looked at me with amusement and there was a hint of playfulness somewhere in there also.

"Yea?"

"Well……you see," she hid her face quickly, but I'm positive I saw a smirk fighting its way onto her mouth. "Poke," she poked me in the side and ran off laughing. I ran after her after the initial shock of getting poked at the age of 26. When I caught up I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her to my chest laughing.

"Did you seriously just poke me?"

"Um…………no"

"You sure?"

"Nope!"

"So you did?"

"What? I said no."

"Yea, you said no when I asked if you were sure." Her laughing subsided as confusion colored her face. She was easy to get back.

"Gottcha." I whispered in her ear. She shivered and I was suddenly aware of how close we were and the current that was rushing through my body clouding my thoughts. The feeling is odd and unfamiliar, never have I felt such a stream of electricity go through me. I didn't want to drop the source, Bella, but draw her closer. As if the electricity was my power source and she was the only way to keep living. I think she felt it to because as I drew her closer she stiffened in my arms, and then melted into me.

"Edward?" Her soft voce called me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Bella?" My voice was husky and low for reasons beyond my logical thoughts.

She slowly turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I was just thinking, and I really want to be friends," 'well shit! She doesn't want you that way stupid' my mind chastised. I was hurt by this comment and didn't want to hear more, but I pulled the blank face, I had perfected over the years, and waited for the end."But I like you. A lot and I thought it was only fair to tell you that." Now I was just plain confused. She liked me? As in possibly falling for me?

"When I say 'like' Edward I mean, 'I'm falling for you'" Well that answers that!

"Bella, I like you the same way. It's crazy, I just met you yet I really don't want to let you go right now. The idea of kissing you is slowly taking over all my thoughts."

She then did the unexpected. She reached up and brought my face eye level to hers.

"We'll have to do something about that then won't we?" She whispered as our faces inched closer and closer.

**Bpov**

Our lips were millimeters apart and I could already feel my knees go week. I can't believe one man can have such an effect on a 23 year old. If I had known this was the outcome of poking him I would have to poke him more often. Maybe even a tickle or two here and there, who knows what we would do if I tried anything else.

Our lips touched and that was all the encouragement I needed to snake my arms around his neck and twine my fingers in his hair.

He tasted like cinnamon and another unique taste that I'm pretty sure was only found in him. His hands were dancing over my back and occasionally would brush my face. The sensation was almost as wonderful as his kiss. As the need for air became more prominent the kiss slowed to a few pecks then ended all together. I rested my head on his chest while I sucked in air like a vacuum. His arms were still wrapped tightly around me and I felt the need to have these moments every day.

This was all wrong though. I couldn't be making out with Edward 2 hours after we've meet. I hardly know anything about him. He could have had 3 wives and killed them all just for their money, you just never know. I really need to figure him out before we ever kiss again.

"Edward." I looked up so I could see his face. His eyes had been dark green just moments ago and now they were a soft emerald.

"Yea Bella?"

"We can't kiss again. Well, not until I know you better, you could be a vampire for all I know." His face looked pained at first, so I add on the last bit to help him understand and lighten up the air. A small smile graced his lips before he spoke again.

"Okay, so I can't kiss you again until we get to know each other better?" I nodded in response. "Just how long will it take to make sure I'm not a vampire?" He questioned with a wry grin. I just rolled my eyes.

"A month at tops."

"Bella. A month? Are you serious? I can't kiss you for a month! How am I supposed to do that when I didn't even last two hours?"

"Believe me when I say, I know it's going to be hard."

"Alright then, we will just have to meet up every day and talk. Hand me your phone so we can exchange numbers." I handed him my phone and when he filled it out I called him so he would have my number.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I promised my brother I would have lunch with him and his latest girl and I'm already late."

"That's alright; I actually have to meet my sister soon. She's been going out with some guy and we haven't talked in ages." He smiled and gave me a warm hug.

"Bye Bella." He whispered in my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine as he chuckled at my reaction.

"Bye Edward."


	4. the bet

**A/N: I am so sorry I messed up the brother's thing so I'll clear this up before you get confused. Bella has no siblings, but Emmett treats her as his sister. Alice, Emmett, and Edward are all siblings. They also have a little brother named Chris. I'm so sorry if I make a mess of this.**

**Bpov**

I was not ecstatic about leaving Edward, but I had to meet up with Emmett and it was better if I got away from him after that amazing kiss. I pulled my old Ford into a parking space in front of the coffee shop I worked at during college. Emmett moved to New Jersey to kick off his career in personal training about 2 years ago after he graduated college. When I got my masters in photo journalism, a year ago, I planned on doing the same to build up my portfolio. I couldn't be persuaded to move from New York though. Alice was here and the amazing apartment we got just outside the city was amazing. I couldn't stand to leave this all behind. Emmett was Alice's brother but after everything that happened in high school we just call each other siblings. Although he is two years older than me, he has always been my support and a friend. I never dated in high school because of him though. I couldn't be mad about that because he tried to include me in everything he does and he still tries. I turn down most of the party offers so I decided this would be a good day to make up for missing the last 8 parties.

When I arrived at the café the first thing I heard was, "BELLA!" My brother, well not biological brother, yelled and ran over to me wrapping me in his arms.

"Hey, to you too Emmett."

"Bella-boo where have you been? Your twenty minutes late!" And there goes the stupid nickname. In a way I was happy to hear it, it sounds like home.

"Oh, geez! Sorry I got caught up doing something." The thought of that 'something' made me blush. I hope Emmett didn't catch that. I would have to tell him why I was blushing like a buffoon.

"Bells? What were you doing earlier?" Damn it, he did catch it.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Does to concern me! Whatever it is, I lost 20 minutes with my baby sister."

"Aw, I'm sorry." The big baby just wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Bell-a!" He whined.

"Fine I made a new friend and I was talking with them."

"Does this 'friend' happen to be a boy?"

"Maybe, or maybe not. None of your bee's wax" Great he knows it's a guy and he we tease me for days.

"Bella's got a boyfriend, Bella's got a boyfriend!" He sang continuously. I just let him sing and drifted off to thoughts of Edward. I can't believe I said no kissing for a month! A whole freaking month! I don't think I have the control to do that. Then there's the fact that I want to be around him as much as possible and that certainly won't help the whole not kissing deal.

"Bella!" Emmett snapped in my face.

"Oh sorry Em."

"You better be! Anyways what are you doing tonight? I have a friend I want you to meet."

"Um nothing, who is this friend? I hope you're not setting me up, again!" Typical Emmett trying to set me up with his friends. That's how I got into the whole Mike debacle. Mike was a senior with Emmett and they hung out since they were both first string on the football team. When Emmett introduced us we hit it off and were going out from that night on. Then 3 months later I found out he had been cheating on me for 2 and ½ of those 3 months. Needless to say I was devastated and haven't had a boyfriend since then. Mike is why I am so apprehensive about the way me and Edward started. I somehow felt that Edward was different, I felt open with him and like I could be myself without worrying what he thought. I always did my own thing no matter what others thought but the uncomfortable feeling that encases me when I feel they are judging me always made things awkward.

"No…………well maybe. But, Bella hear me out. He is perfect for you! Nothing like Mike, he was a scumbag and I can't believe I was ever friends with him."

"Alright I'll go but I'm not promising I'll like him or that I'll have fun."

"Oh come on Bella, I'll be there the whole time! Rose isn't coming tonight so I'll have to introduce you guys later." Emmett's face was lit up like a puppy getting a new toy.

"I'm not promising you anything! That always gets me into trouble so I'll simply say that I will _try_ to have fun."

"Alright good enough Bellsy. Now tell me about what's been going on with you." He enquired.

"With me? Well not much really. Alice's blind dates have slowed because she found 'the man'."

"REALLY!?!?!?!?" Emmett could be such a girl sometimes.

"Yea really Emmett."

"I want to meet him, bust him up a bit and see if he's good enough for our Ali."

"Whatever Emmett, you know Alice will beat your butt if you do that."

------

Later that night Alice and I were getting ready in my room. I had just finished telling her everything about today including Emmett's comment about her new obsession. For some reason when I told her Edward's name her eyes lit up.

"So, this Edward guy……Why did you cut him off from mouth time for a month?"

"Well, you remember Mike right? I kissed Mike the first night and I don't want this to go down the tubes just like then." I bit my lip nervously ready for the tantrum Alice would surly throw.

"Oh, okay then." Huh?

"Wait, you're not going to throw a fit?"

"Well, no. Mike was a jerk and I totally agree. Bella this guy sounds perfect for you and you look so happy when you talk about him it's like he's to you what Jasper is to me. It just fits."

"Oh." It was the only thing I could scrape off my tongue. I was taken with how true every word she said was.

"ANYWAYS! We have to meet Emmett soon so let's get going!"

------

**Epov (earlier)**

After Bella walked away I headed to my parents house where I was meeting with Alice. I was more than a little flustered and Alice noticed immediately. Damn.

"Edward?" She sang.

"You called?" I answered.

"Why do you have a goofy smile on your face? Did you fall in love?" _No! Yes! Maybe?_ My mind screamed out. I didn't see that one coming, at all.

"Um," I stuttered. "No." She just poised a finger next to her chin and raised an eye brow to show she didn't believe one word I said.

"Whatever Edward." Phew!

"So how's your week been?" She asked.

"Fairly boring until today and tonight Emmett wants me to meet his 'sister'."

"She's my roommate you know? The one you haven't met even though she's been my best friend and Emmett's 'sister' since High School."

"Hey I'm sorry! You know that Med school killed me! Besides she didn't arrive until I was already at Harvard. So ha!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Did you seriously just do that Edward?" I gave her a quick nod. "Since when did you become immature?"

"Well, I've always been secretly immature but you and Emmett are so kidish I didn't feel the need to show it."

"Thank god someone untwisted your knickers!" I stared at her gob smacked. Did Bella really bring out the fun side in me? Well I mean I've always been fun I just never felt the need to be that way around Alice just like I said.

"You know its true Edward. Anyways I have to go help my BEST friend."

"Alright, bye Ally!" I called as she slammed the front door.

---

Emmett and I were sitting at a booth in Della's waiting for the girls to arrive. The club opened recently and Emmett decided the mystery girl would like this a lot better than the party he originally planned to go to. I was immensely glad this girl didn't like parties, I detest the parties Emmett drags me to and hopefully if she does also she might not be like any of the girls at those parties.

"Here comes Alice!" Oh great, my impending doom is walking towards me as we speak. I kept my eyes adverted so I didn't have to look at her yet. When they came up to the table I slowly brought my face up to look at the girls.

Brown eyes meet my gaze. I swear my heart stopped beating in my chest for a second when I realized whose eyes I have captured.

Bella, the one and only Bella.

"Edward?" She breathed.

"Bella." I answered with a smile to rival all others.

We both took the two steps that were between us and embraced. It felt good to have her back in my arms. I can't believe I managed to let her go earlier today. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but the promise I made to her.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered in my ear.

"I could ask you the same thing." We both pulled away a little but I kept an arm around her back. She turned to greet Emmett.

"Hey Emmett." He had a slightly dumbfounded expression on his face and I remembered that Alice was here with my 'date', which I'm guessing is Bella since they walked in together. I don't think I've been more relieved in my life to see my blind date.

"How the hell do yall know each other?" Emmett exclaimed, wearing a slight look of anger.

"Well, remember how I was late to meet you today Em? Edward is the one I was with. we kind of meet this morning." Emmett's expression turned to complete outrage and I dropped my arm from Bella's waist.

"You're telling me my little sis was late to see _me_ because she was with……him!" I took this slightly offensively, I was his brother and he was trying to protect her from me.

"Hello Emmett! I'm your older brother! I'm not some vile Mike Newton." At the name Bella cringed and I wonder why for a second, but I'll ask her later.

"Oh, true. Sowy Eddie!"

"You're not helping yourself, you do realize that right?"

"Yeah whatever." He shrugged it off. Meanwhile Bella went over to him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"BELLA! What was that for?"

"Being stupid, what else?" This comment cracked me up and earned a glare from Emmett.

"Alright, change of subject! Bella if you're kinda sorta seeing Edward here then why didn't you guys kiss?" Bella looked wide eyed when this question left Emmett's mouth, he could be so completely blunt some times. I wasn't quite sure how to answer this question so I gave Bella a loaded look that asked if telling him would be alright, she answered with a slight nod and a lovely blush.

"Well since we just met this morning and things were a little too heavy for meeting just hours before we decided not to kiss for a month." Emmett's jaw dropped.

"A whole freaking month! There is no way you two are going to last, that's for sure. I'd bet on it."

"Why don't you then? We'll pay you 100 bucks every time we screw up, and if we make it to then end without breaking the bet you have to pay us 300 bucks." The bet just flew from my mouth without a second thought. It really bugged me that he would doubt Bella's ability and mine. He should know that I would grant her every wish. Meanwhile Bella's eyes widened even more before a look of determination was set in them.

"I will bite this bet with Edward but we get one kiss free, without tongue and only lasting a minute."

I really liked this addition, and I wish I had thought of it. I'm also really glad to know that she wants to kiss me in the future.

"DEAL!" Emmett exclaimed.


End file.
